Prom dance
by The Arena
Summary: ONESHOT! Gift for my beta.. mwhehehehe! narusasu and all that fluff.


**Reviews on grammar will be recycled to new manga comics.**

**Good God, I know ppl, I know.. it's a t-rating. The horror. –gasp- but it was not my choice.**** ( I would have them have sex throughout the whole thing – lmao!). **

**It's a oneshot for my beta -Luscina24, 'cause she wanted one and by damn, she is gonna get one! –victory pose-**

**So yea, I know it's not a 100 what she wanted, but hey, I wang it and this was what came out of it mmmkay? **

**Music that is good to listen to while reading (and that which inspired me):**

**Mamma mia – In Grid**

**Do you love me – Dirty dancing (the tremeloes)**

**I've had the time of my life – Bill Medly and Jennifer Warnes **

**BTW!! I did this months ago, so it is not because I have time for anything, and I still haven't forgot "the summer", I am just really busy!! Gomen!!**

**R&R!!**

**It makes the perv happy X3**

-

-

Sneaking a hand underneath the striped apron, Naruto kissed Sasuke softly on the neck.

"Quit it dope." Ignoring by every means the hand attached to his blond moronic boyfriend which was caressing his stomach underneath the cotton fabrics.

"…but you look so damn molestable when you cook.. " Naruto purred into his ears, plastering a well known grin across his face, as he licked the tip of the raven's ear.

"hn." Naruto unwillingly retrieved his hand, and let go of the raven, putting a pout on his whiskered face.

"You are so mean sasu-chan.." He mumbled as he turned to walk out of the little kitchen.

'thunk'

"Stop calling me that dope.."

"Ite!!" Naruto rubbed the growing bump on his head which Sasuke had just created by throwing a plastic bowl.

Sasuke smirked. How he ever ended up with that blond nymphomaniac was forever a riddle he couldn't solve, nor did he really want to solve it anyway.

Glaring daggers after the raven, Naruto walked into the living room slumping down on the old green couch, being the only thing that he had taken with him when the two of them moved in together. It was long ago now, 7 years to be exact, but time just seemed to go so fast when you didn't want it to.

Naruto looked back at the kitchen, listening to the low humming from Sasuke as he made dinner and went around in the kitchen.

He couldn't help but smile.

'To think he was rather the ice prince when I met him..'

Running a hand through his long blond hair, Naruto sighed inwardly. He had let it grow over the years, so it reached his shoulders now and when looking at the old photos on the mantle of his mom and dad, one would think the blond sitting on the couch was his own father.

Naruto leaned back in the couch resting his head against his folded hands behind it.

'To think we have been together in 13 years.. it's insane..' Naruto smiled happy to himself, he couldn't help it. Something about the onyx eyed boy just felt right.. felt like it was suppose to happen, though maybe not as it actually happened when they first met.

**Flashback**:

"Naruto!! I am telling you for the 117th time.. it is over, under and around, not under, over and around.."

"I hate this.." a 17 year old blond with spiky hair mumbles to himself, as his bowtie is being corrected.

"Oh stop saying that.. you look so cute with that!" a pink haired girl says, almost squealing the words in a high pitch voice which would make glass break.

"Sakura when did I agree to learn how to dance.. 'cause dang, I sure hell do not remember this..this.." Naruto pulled in his outfit to emphasize, "..being a part of homecoming dance."

"Well frankly you dance quite horrible, and if we are going to be prom king and queen of the dance, you have to learn how to dance properly.." Sakura adjusted the tie again, huffing about Naruto's tuxedo.

"But I hate tuxes and I never said I wanted to go to the dance!" Naruto pushed Sakura away.

"Well Naruto Uzumaki!! Being MY boyfriend, I want you to at least have some manners!" Sakura barked back, like another mad little Chihuahua.

"Alright.." Naruto closed his eyes, and mentally bitch slapped himself for ever agreeing to something after sex. Damn him and his… yes. Damn!

After a couple of minutes of brooding the dance teacher walked in.

"He's the teacher??" Naruto ogled the boy who walked in the center of the room. He looked not too be much older than themselves and had pointy black hair, and was wearing more casual clothes.

Naruto turned to look at his pink haired girlfriend, seeing she was all but caught up in the raven haired boy on the floor.

'oh great..' Blue eyes rolling in Naruto's head, he got eye contact with the boy.

"Hi. My Name is Sasuke Uchiha and I thank you all for coming. This class is a beginner's course in how to learn to dance, so anyone not wanting to learn this – please leave".

A few people left, and the boy in the middle sighed deep and loud, closing his dark eyes momentarily before continuing on.

"Today we shall learn the few basics steps, to see how we work with our partner.. you just do after me and afterwards we split up to couples."

After a couple of hours and a load full of head smacking from Sakura, Naruto had had enough.

"I can't figure this crap out!!" He crossed his arms and put on a pout on his whiskered face.

"Naruto you are embarrassing me! We have to learn this!!" Sakura whispered back, trying to ignore the many looks they got from the other couples.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Sakura turned surprised to the raven who was standing right beside them both. She quickly grew a blush on her cheeks which made Naruto even more annoyed – 'damn dance bastard..'

"Na-nartuo can't figure out the steps.." Sakura stuttered, the blushing growing even more on her tinted cheeks.

"Is that so?" Sasuke turned and looked at the annoyed blond.

"Yea that is freaking so.." Naruto bit back. His patience was long gone, and he mostly wanted to hit the raven haired teen right in the jaw and waltz out the place and burn his tux. He really hated the damn thing.

"Would you mind showing me?" Sasuke asked, lifting a dark brow in inquiry.

After a few more steps on Sakura's feet and a couple of embarrassing falls, Sasuke stopped the two.

"Okay. Naruto you have to lead Sakura, not just follow. You are the man, you lead and you make sure to sway her gently around." Sasuke commented.

'You try to be the man in this relationship..' Naruto mentally thought, just nodding to everything Sasuke said, though catching none of it.

"Okay, Naruto I would like for you to stay after class so we can get the steps down, the rest of you – nice work and I will see you Tuesday."

Naruto dropped his jaw. He had to stay?? In a voluntary course he had to stay after class?? This was way too familiar and with that girl-stealing raven too.

'oh how friggin great…'

"You can change into something more relaxed if you want.. I need to find the music first.." said Sasuke, as he flipped through the CD's in his bag.

Naruto took his gym bag and went to the restroom and changed into his jeans and t-shirt. Oh how small pleasures in life could be a life savior.

"Damn that tux.. it squeezed all the wrong places.. " Naruto shook his leg, trying to adjust his penis in his pants.

Walking back into the room and out to the center of the floor, he looked indifferent at the raven.

Flopping a CD in the player, Sasuke pressed 'play' and walked over to Naruto.

"It seems like you can't adjust to your partner.." Sasuke said, looking directly into Naruto's deep sea blue eyes.

"So, we are going to rehearse a few basic steps that should bring you to understanding the closeness and trust that is required to your partner.."

Naruto quirked a blond brow at the raven as the music started, echoing in the empty dance studio.

'he can't be serious..'

"Now.." Sasuke said, walking closer to the blond, zipping down his sweat shirt and throwing it to the side, revealing a black tank top on his rather toned body.

"Now lead me, and don't think about the steps, just lead.."

Naruto glared, eyes as wide as saucer plates.

'Wait what?'

"You have to take the stance I showed you.." Naruto gulped.

He closed the distance between the two of them, taking an arm around Sasuke's waist and taking hold of the ravens hand in his own. He couldn't help but shiver a little. He wasn't exactly use to this kind of intimacy with another boy.

"You have to relax.."

"Easy for you to say.." Naruto huffed, quickly forgetting how nervous he was two seconds ago.

"Now.. lead."

After a couple of rounds in a random dance, Sasuke stopped.

"You are getting better. But you are still quite stiff.. "

'Stiff?' Naruto glared again, as the raven haired boy walked over to change music.

"Now walk up in front of the mirror.." Sasuke pointed on the wall that was covered with mirrors.

"Now what oh great teacher?" Naruto asked annoyed. He had been at it 5 hours now, and was getting quite tired.

"Can it dope." Sasuke walked up standing beside the blond.

The music began, and the rhythm of a bass roamed the studio.

"Roll your hips."

"Come again?" Naruto looked confused at the stoic boy beside him.

"Roll. Your. Hips."

"I heard that already, teme.. but how?" The situation just took a whole new dimension in Naruto's head. Rolling hips was only something he remembered doing with Sakura, and ONLY with her and only in the privacy of his own home.

Sighing loudly and annoyed, Sasuke closed his eyes and demonstrated, rolling his hips to the beat of the music.

Naruto gawked. If his eyes could pop out they would have done that too. It surprised rather than grossed the blond to see the boy rolling his hips in a very sensual and suggestive way, like if he was used to do it.

Sasuke opened his eyes and stood up, straightening himself.

"Now, your turn." He crossed his arms and waited for Naruto to begin.

Heaving a lungful of air, Naruto began to move his hips to the music. It was beyond awkward to be standing in front of a mirror and having another boy look at how you roll your hips, especially when the boy seemed to have such an intense gaze.

"You are still too stiff." Naruto stood up.

"What the fuck do you mean 'I am stiff'?? I am like rolling my best here bastard!" Naruto was really getting impatient – no correct that, he was impatient. This was a waste of time in his opinion and he would have forgotten it all by morning anyway.

"What I said.. you are stiff." Sasuke walked up behind the blond, taking one hand around his waist and the other on Naruto's thigh.

"Oi what the.." Naruto felt the warmth of the ravens hand run over his thigh.

"You have to relax, and it will come natural.. like this.." Sasuke rolled his body against Naruto's, making them both move in sync.

Looking over Naruto's shoulder and into the mirror, Sasuke got eye contact with the blond who had a tint of pink on his cheeks. He looked directly into the blue orbs, sending him a look with those dark and hazy orbs of his.

As the next song began playing Sasuke repeated the motion, slowly caressing Naruto's thigh to make him move correctly.

"You seem to have it down now.." Sasuke released himself from the blushing blond, and walked a few steps back to the center again, waiting for Naruto to follow.

"Now. Lead again and think of what you have learned just now.." Sasuke took his arms in stance and with no hesitation Naruto pulled the raven haired teen against his own body, taking his stance.

Turning around in a few rounds, loosing up little by little, Naruto seemed to have the steps into place. Leading Sasuke seemed to be easier than with Sakura, maybe because the raven wanted to be lead or maybe because Naruto actually felt more comfortable with Sasuke by now, he didn't know… he really didn't want to. It just felt nice having the raven so close.

'Whoa.. what are you thinking Uzumaki? Are you feeling something for that bastard?' Naruto didn't know the answer.

Feeling Sasuke's grip soften in his own, Naruto took his hand down and let it rest with the other around the raven's waist. He didn't really think much of the action, he just let himself drift along with what happened right there and now.

Sasuke curled his arms around Naruto's neck, letting their bodies brush against one another, as he looked into the blond's eyes before looking briefly at his soft and enticing lips. Sasuke bit the bottom lip, as he looked back into the blue orbs.

The music kept pumping through the speakers in the studio, and as the next song seemed to start, Naruto pulled the raven close, letting a hand briefly run over the raven's firm ass.

As the beat settled throughout the room, Naruto slowly began rolling his hips against the raven, grinding their pelvises together.

Feeling the blond rock his hips against his own, Sasuke exclaimed a soft groan, tightening his grip around Naruto's neck a little more pulling him harshly against the blond.

Not really paying attention to neither time nor who may or may not have witnessed their erotic dance out on the center of the floor, Naruto felt lost to the moment.

His hand wandered underneath Sasuke's tank and caressed the skin on the lower of his back, while the other hand grabbed a gentle hold on the raven's ass. Naruto leaned in, letting their noses touch slightly as they moved in sync with the music.

He didn't know what it was with the raven, and he had no clue to what he was doing, he just felt.. he just felt that it was right, that he wanted this.

Sasuke breathed low and deep, as he could feel Naruto's breath ghost against his skin. The warm air travelling over his pale complexion and touching his skin like fire.

Naruto leaned in the last few inches, and kissed the raven, stopping completely in their body against body rubbing.

He let his hand travel from its spot on Sasuke's ass, and up to his face, cupping the raven's chin, and deepening the kiss further.

Closing his eyes to the sensation, Sasuke let Naruto's tongue in, touching and gracing it with his own, moaning into the tense kiss.

Softly pulling in Naruto's orange T-shirt in an unconscious want for more, Sasuke felt Naruto's hold around his waist strengthen. Naruto slowly ended the heated kiss, and let a bridge of saliva connect them as they parted, panting in shallow breaths.

"Uhm.. I should.. I should get going.." Naruto rested his forehead against the raven's as they caught their breath again.

"y-you should.." Sasuke panted, looking directly into Naruto's cerulean eyes.

Naruto kissed Sasuke again. He couldn't help it. The kiss felt intoxicating and his blood felt like it was boiling inside his veins – he wanted more, he wanted to touch the raven.

Ending the kiss even more breathless than the first, Naruto scrambled his belongs together and left the raven.

Ten different kind of pink shades graced his tanned cheeks as he left the dance studio, leaving a rather baffled raven behind… – until the next dance lesson in 4 days.

**End of flashback**

Naruto touched his lips, before plastering a huge grin across his face.

'Oh how Sasuke rolls those hips.. '

He turned around in the sofa, looking out at the kitchen where Sasuke still were humming a tune, and then his blue eyes sparkled with mischief. Though being 31 had changed nothing in Naruto's manners over the years, if not, they only seemed to get worse.

Sasuke hadn't changed much, he only hummed and danced when being in the privacy of his and Naruto's own home, otherwise he was still the ice prince who everybody knew him as and that didn't change even though he was 32 and had lived with the blond jerk so long.

Naruto grinned to himself, and got up from the old outworn couch, making small dust bunnies sway in the air.

He tip toed over to the stereo, and flipped though a couple of CD's.

"he is so gonna get it dirty…" Naruto snickered to himself, letting his long bangs cover the small sparkles of naughtiness that was clear in his eyes.

"SASUKE!"

"what…" only Sasuke could make a question sound so dull and annoyed.

"Come here two secs, would you?" Naruto placed the wanted CD in the machine and found the right number.

Sasuke took off the apron, placing it on the kitchen table, and walked into the living room, looking at Naruto with a lifted brow questioning and arms crossed.

"Come here.. " Naruto let out a hand.

Sasuke sighed but walked over to Naruto.

'what is he up to now..'

Taking hold of Naruto's rough hand, Sasuke got pulled close to the blond, and soon felt a hand fasten around his waist and then Naruto pressed play.

Sasuke looked at him with big dark orbs, feeling the rough hand caress his cheek softly.

"Now I had the time of my life… no, I never felt like this before.. yes I swear, it's the truth..and I owe it all to you.."

Miming the music, Naruto graced the ravens face before taking Sasuke's hand into his, and taking his stance.

-

-

**Oh the cliché.. I know, but damit! I like clichés and I like dirty dancing.. so I wanted a bit of both. **

**If you don't like, then don't review it is that simple ppl. **

**Lurve from tha perv. **


End file.
